Talking
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Sekedar pembicaraan sederhana tapi penuh makna. Ini cerita dari tiga Mama muda yang berteman sejak lama, saling bersaing membanggakan Papa dari Putra mereka. Tentunya salah satu diantara mereka bertiga ada yang berhasil mengungguli kesempurnaan sang Suami./Drabble/OOC/AU/TYPOS/etc/rated M for language/SakuInoTenten/(NaruSaku. SaiIno. NejiTenten)/Just for fun/DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


_DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Main chara : Sakura, Ino & Tenten. (Pairing : NaruSaku. SaiIno. NejiTenten). Rated : M for language. No __drama,_ _no conflict. Jus for fun. Drabble again._

 _Story by Me, HikariNaruSaku_

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

 **Talking  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cara hidup seorang wanita cukup sederhana. Dalam masalah apapun bila dibawa pergi berbelanja akan membuat pikiran tenang, dan saat ini sedang mereka lakukan.

 _Shoping_ bersama teman— para Mama Mama muda lalu berakhir dengan singgah di sebuah _Cafe_ yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari _Mall_.

Gelak tawa mereka mengalun di tempat tenang tersebut, kian meramaikan suasana dengan perkumpulan ini. Tak begitu ramai, hanya ada beberapa orang saja.

Siang hari yang indah, damai dan tentram.

Sakura, Ino dan Tenten. Ketiganya adalah teman lama semasa Sekolah dan tentunya mereka sudah menjadi Istri dari tiga pria tampan.

Mereka para _momy_ muda, masing-masing punya anak satu dengan gender male semua. Sayang sekali tidak bisa dijodohkan.

Sakura mencicipi secuil kecil _cake strawberry_ pesanannya, ketika itu pula membuatnya jatuh cinta dengan rasa manis dan sedikit kecut yang meletup-letup dalam mulut. Nikmatnya luar biasa.

Manisnya sama dengan ciuman Naruto dan semasam wajah Naruto saat mengambek. Semua berkaitan dengan Suami pirang tercinta Sakura Namikaze. Apapun itu rasanya pasti nikmat.

"Umm... ini lezat sekali."

Ino menatap Sakura dengan pandangan geli. "Kau berlebihan." Ia kurang setuju melihat cara Sakura menikmati _cake_ tersebut. Norak. Begitulah pikirnya. Baru kali ini ia melihat orang menikmati makanan dengan wajah mesum.

"Tidak ada yang paling nikmati selain titit Suamiku." Tenten tersenyum dengan wajah merona samar, melencengkan arah pembicaraan tanpa sadar. Mulutnya reflek tadi karena tiba-tiba merindukan Neji yang seminggu lalu pergi keluar kota.

Mendengarnya langsung membuat Sakura tersedak. Ino segera memberinya jus. "...kau pikir cuma titit Neji yang nikmat." Ino menimpal sebal. Tenten berlebihan.

"Dan kalian pikir titit Suamiku tidak nikmat." Dengan juteknya Sakura menyindir mereka. Meletakan garpu kecil dalam piring _cake_ , setelah itu ia menarik tisu dan mempergunakannya untuk mengusap bibir. "Coba katakan... sekuat apa titit Suami kalian."

Para _mom mom_ muda itu membuat tantangan. Tantangan kali ini bertujuan untuk membanggakan Papa dari Putra mereka.

Sebelum memulai duluan Ino menyempatkan berdehem. "Ukuran titit Sai tidak terlalu besar tapi tahan lama." Kini ia tengah membayangkan sosok Sai. Mengingat ketika si pucat tercintanya sedang bertelanjang dihadapannya. "...aku tak pernah mengeluh kalau soal bercinta." Rona di pipinya semakin terlihat. Ah, ia malu sekali tapi diharuskan bercerita kalau ingin unggul.

"Berapa ukurannya?"

Ino menatap Sakura sebelum menjawab. "Diatas rata-rata." Cicitnya kurang percaya diri. Ada saja letak kekurangan manusia, dan kekurangan Sai ada pada ukuran kejantanan.

"Kurasa titit Neji yang paling imut." Tenten terkikik geli karena perkataan sendiri. "...tapi bisa sampai dua ronde loh~" Ketiganya tertawa geli.

Mereka sadar ini obrolan dewasa, namun terlalu menyenangkan untuk dihentikan. Ini hal yang biasa terjadi di kalangan _mom mom_ rumah tangga ketika sedang merumpi. Tak pernah luput dari obrolan jorok.

Tak heran bila mereka mendapat sorotan dari beberapa mata tatkala tawa cekikikan kembali terdengar. Ketiga wanita itu keasyikan dengan perkumpulan mereka sehingga acuh terhadap apapun.

"Jidat, bagaimana kalau denganmu?" Kini giliran Sakura yang mendapat pertanyaan.

"Ayo ceritakan." Tenten mendesak dengan tak sabar.

Terlihat seulas senyum malu-malu yang terlukis di wajah manis si Nyonya Namikaze. "Naruto itu mesum... sangat mesum." Ia tahu kesempurnaan Naruto dapat membuat kedua _momy_ muda itu iri, namun desakan mereka telah memojokan dirinya. Mau tak mau terpaksa ia angkat bicara, pastinya Naruto yang akan unggul diantara Sai dan Neji.

"Semua laki-laki memang mesum." Timpal si Nyonya Yamanaka. Ia pikir Sakura telah salah dalam melontarkan kata-kata.

Sakura berdecak lalu menatap sebal pada Ino. "Paling tidak dengarkan dulu ceritaku." Nadanya terdengar jutek karena rasa kesal.

"Kau suka memotong permbicaraan dengan pernyataan tak penting." Dengan sengaja Tenten menyinggung sifat buruk Ino. Bawaan sewaktu masih muda.

Ino tertawa kikuk. "Maaf deh maaf." Ia terpojokan oleh tudingan mereka. Memalukan.

Sakura melanjutkan cerita. "Kalau soal bercinta satu hari tidak cukup sekali." Pipinya bersemu. Senyum mesum sang Suami menghantui pikiran. "...paling tidak kalau malam sampai dua atau tiga ronde." Suaranya menghalus secara perlahan. "Pagi harinya dia minta jatah lagi." Sering kali seperti itu.

Mendengar cerita Sakura membuat Ino dan Tenten turut bersemu. Mereka membayangkan sebagaimana si mesum Namikaze merayu Sakura saat meminta jatah lagi.

"Staminanya kuat juga."

Pujian Ino membuat Sakura cemburu dalam diam. "Perlakuan Naruto membuat aku jadi terbiasa tahu." Bibirnya manyun. "Aku tak bisa mengendalikan diri saat sedang menginginkan Naruto. Itu sangat sulit untuk aku lakukan."

"Ne Sakura, sekarang kau telah menjadi perempuan mesum ya~" Tenten tertawa. Ia ingat benar betapa angkuhnya Sakura dulu sebelum mengenal Naruto, asalkan melihat orang pacaran Sakura akan mengomel tidak jelas dan menuduh setiap sepasang kekasih telah melakukan hal yang bukan-bukan, tapi lihatlah dia sekarang.

Para manusia cepat sekali berubah.

"Kalau ada diposisiku kalian berdua juga akan menjadi seperti diriku saat ini." Sakura bermain-main dengan sedotan. Mengaduk jus dalam gelas seperti kurang kerjaan. "Naruto sangat tahu cara melemahkanku."

"Mari kita bertukar tempat... aku menjadi dirimu dan kau menjadi diriku." Tawaran Ino sontak mendapat delikan tajam. Sakura tidak setuju dengan usul tersebut walau tak mungkin dapat terjadi.

"Enak saja." Tolak wanita pingkish itu mentah-mentah.

Tenten menatap ke arah Sakura dengan pandangan iri. "Sepertinya diantara kita bertiga Suamimu sendiri yang _perfect_." Ia mengaku kalah.

Ino mencondongkan wajah ke dekat Sakura. "Berapa ukurannya?"

Sakura ikut mencondongkan wajah ke tengah meja. "Badan Naruto tinggi dan berisi... seperti seorang model, otomatis tititnya sangat memuaskan." Ia tak berbohong mengenai ini. Naruto jagonya bermain diatas ranjang.

Mereka sedang berbisik-bisik disana.

"Bagaimana rasanya saat kau genggam?" Ino semakin penasaran dengan cerita Sakura sehingga ia tak bisa mengendalikan diri untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Rasa penasaran ini amat menyiksa.

Sakura berhayal sejenak. "Tak bisa kujelaskan." Obrolan ini semakin intim dan mereka tahu akan hal tersebut, hanya saja enggan mengakhirinya dengan segera. "...yang pasti saat mengulum titit Naruto hanya bisa kulahap setengah."

Lama semakin lama bikin merangsang, dan mereka tidak sadar lagi diantara belah selangkangan mereka sudah basah. Rasakan itu!

"Ihh, besar..." Tenten kegirangan sendiri.

Ino menyambar tangan Sakura yang terletak diatas meja. "Boleh kulihat?" Tatapan Sakura terlihat horror. "Boleh aku sentuh?" Ino semakin tak waras dengan sikapnya yang kelewat berlebihan. Tapi jujur saja, sekarang ia benar-benar ingin _mencicipi_ Suami Sakura. Pasti lezat ya? Tentu.

"Aku juga boleh?"

Sakura bertanya-tanya. Sejak kapan Tenten menjadi mesum dan berlebihan seperti Ino? Tidak salah lagi ini penyakit yang ditularkan oleh Ino.

Dan, jawaban Sakura untuk mereka adalah. "Tidak boleh!" Ia menolak keras. Permintaan kedua _mom_ muda itu telah melampaui batas kesabarannya.

Enak saja ingin merasakan tubuh lezat Naruto. Sakura tidak akan tinggal diam. Ia sudah bersiap dengan bogem mentah, berantisipasi menjaga Naruto dari hasrat liar wanita-wanita di luar sana.

Naruto milik Sakura. Camkan itu!

 **THE END**

E buset, obrolan macam apa itu xD #mimisan_parah

Fic drabble kyk begini cuma buat mengisi waktu kosong yg membosankan, makanya ringan, simple dan ga jelas xD


End file.
